


Soak

by sailingonstardust



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, bath time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard has never been too fond of baths, but Thranduil is bent on getting him to take one with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak

“Honeyyyy!” Bard heard Thranduil call for him in the middle of reading _Divergent_. Months ago Sigrid had insisted he read it, and now that he finally had the time while each of the kids were off doing one thing or another, it appeared that Thranduil would not allow him this respite. “Baaaard!” He heard his name called again and he sighed, placing the book face down on the beige couch so as to hold his place. Bard made his way to the master bathroom where he knew his husband was bathing.

 

Baths had never been Bard’s thing; he didn’t like the feeling that he was relaxing in his own dirt and oils. Thranduil, however, _loved_ baths. The man had probably spent two hundred dollars on bath bombs this year alone, and it was only April. Bard never protested, though, since they were some of the only things Thranduil splurged on. And besides, they made him smell absolutely _amazing_ , which Bard certainly did not mind.

 

As he entered the bathroom his eyes adjusted to the dimness. The only light was that which six candles spread around the room provided. Bard could just barely tell that the water his husband lay in was a deep purplish blue. Sparkles in it caught the candlelight, making it seem as Thranduil was bathing in a sea of stars. It smelled divine, as always, and Bard smiled softly at the sight of his husband relaxing in the large tub, a glass of red wine in his hand. His hair was wrapped up in a tight bun and his head was titled back. The man’s eyes fluttered open as Bard entered the room.

 

“There you are.” He smiled lazily.

 

“What do you want, Thran?” Bard asked in a mock irritated voice.

 

“I want you to join me.” Thranduil replied, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right.

 

Bard rolled his eyes, saying “Right. Honestly, I’m not going to take a bath. It’s… gross.”

 

Thranduil’s bottom lip protruded in a pout. “Mine aren’t. Besides, you’re not technically _bathing_ , you’re _relaxing_.”

 

His husband’s argument did not sway Bard, despite the alluring look of the man as he lay in the steaming, sparkling water. “Sorry, Thran.” Bard replied and moved to exit the bathroom.

 

“Wait!” Thranduil called, and Bard stopped in his tracks without turning around. “Come here.”

 

Bard turned at that and raised one eyebrow, to which Thranduil looked at him exasperatedly. “Why?” Bard asked suspiciously and his husband rolled his eyes.

 

“I want to give you a kiss.” Thranduil replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bard was not convinced.

 

“You can give me a kiss when you’re out.” He retorted and turned to move away once again.

 

“Pleeease?” Thranduil pleaded, and Bard knew that he would not get any peace until he did as Thranduil wished. With a melodramatic sigh Bard made his way back to the man and bent to give him a fluttering kiss on the mouth. Before their lips touched, however, Bard felt wet hands on his back pulling him into the tub.

 

“Thran-“ He protested, but before he could get anything else out he was landing in the liquid with a splash. The basin’s contents sloshed over the side of the tub and splattered on the floor, and Bard felt sparkly purple water soaking through his clothes.

 

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, glaring at Thranduil’s huge grin. Bard felt Thranduil’s naked chest under him and rolled his eyes, muttering “Sly bastard.”

 

Thranduil smirked and placed a firm kiss to Bard’s lips, then urged “Now let’s get you out of those clothes.”


End file.
